


when we read our history, will it show us this?

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Gen, Hetswap Exchange 2019, Picnics, Reading date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Viktor and Hermione reminisce about 4th year while outside on a lovely spring day.





	when we read our history, will it show us this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).

> Here's your gift, Isilloth - I hope it's to your taste!
> 
> And many thanks to our lovely mod for bearing with my assignment <3


End file.
